Invasion
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: Jun expected a night of fun, but ended up leaving with a drunk best friend . . . or was that what really happened? Taken place in Pokémon Platinum, before you break into the Galactic Headquarters with Looker. Twinleafshipping, JunxHikari


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****é****mon or the characters in it. I own Dawn's Pok****é****mon, particularly Blaze ('cause I love him). **

**If my mom finds this, I'm going to be really embarrassed. But, hey, it's probably inevitable. I had fun writing it. :D**

**Invasion**

_Jun's POV_

I entered the Game Corner expecting a night of fun and gambling with my newly-earned cash from beating the Veilstone Gym.

Instead, I was in there for roughly five minutes before leaving with a heavily drunken girl in my arms.

Not what it sounds like, folks.

I was sitting before one of the game stations, beside a guy in a long trench coat. He was suspicious enough, with eyes that never ceased glancing around. He was obviously not focused on his game.

Then his eyes fixed behind me, a second before a slim arm wrapped around my neck. "Hey, Jun," a scarily familiar voice giggled. I parted with my station and rounded on Hikari.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Kari?"

She smiled goofily, crinkling her nose. "Oh, I was just exploring after a night of fun. Isn't that right, Looker?" She winked flirtatiously at the man beside me. I held back a yelp, hoping desperately she hadn't just lost her . . . I don't even want to think about it _now. _

The man sighed. "Don't worry about it, young man. She's had a few too many drinks. I have not laid a hand on her." I winced.

"Jun . . ." Hikari smirked dryly. "I'm tired. Can I sit?" I nodded, placing a hand on the back of the chair to get up.

She didn't let me, having other plans.

I found myself weighed down with my best friend in my lap. I eyed Looker pleadingly. "Hikari, you're crushing the boy."

She didn't get up; in contrast, she leaned back against me. "Jun's tough. If he can't hold me up, then I don't see how he'll beat Maylene."

"I've already beat Maylene!" I sulked, ignoring the heat flying to my face at my friend's closeness, especially in front of the mysterious guy.

"Who are you?" I asked, wanting to divert the conversation from me. (This was uncharacteristic, by the way.)

"A fellow Trainer." I wouldn't have known this was a lie if not for Hikari's protest. _You can trust him_, she insisted, making me blush.

Looker glared at her, but proceeded to tell me about his membership in the International Police. He explained to me the doings of Team Galactic . . . and my best friend's role in ruining their plans. I pulled her closer at every story, unknowingly, of course.

My eyes were fairly wide by the last of his stories – which told me of their plan to invade the headquarters.

Tomorrow.

I looked down at the slumbering girl leaning against. "Are you _kidding?_ She's going to have a major hangover at _least_ in the morning!" My voice was shrill, making Hikari stir. I shut up.

Looker clicked his tongue dismissively. "I guess I didn't think this through." I facepalmed.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" I hissed over the noise of late-night drunkards. I ignored the people whistling at me, the congrats, and the death glares from a few woman (not aimed at me). I lowered my eyes to the floor, not sure whether to be more embarrassed of the girl propped against me or all the attention I myself was receiving. _It's the hair, _I sighed to myself, _always a lady-magnet. _

Looker shrugged, completely oblivious to my urge to drop Hikari and run. "Where're you staying?" I blinked.

"The Pokémon Center . . . why?"

"Well she obviously wouldn't be safe with _me_: I can't keep up with her. Why don't you just have a sleepover at your room?"

Hikari mumbled, eyes still closed, "Sleepover . . . Mommy, can I go to Jun's so he won't climb the tree and in my room at night? You know how I worry when he does that." I knotted my eyebrows and poked her cheek experimentally. She smiled as she exposed her black eyes. "Can I, Jun?" Her face was innocent, so ironically innocent.

I stood, positioning her against my torso. "'Night, Looker. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, boy . . ." I saw him wink at Hikari, but didn't pay attention as she returned it smugly.

. . .

The cat calls were even worse outside – it apparently wasn't every day a fifteen-year-old boy got caught carrying a girl his own age down the streets. Hikari, the pesky Rattata, kept her face buried in my scarf, leaving me to be recognized.

This, now that I think about it, explains why my dad called to congratulate me a week later. (I was already convinced he had someone tracking me.)

Um, back to the subject.

Nurse Joy offered me a sympathetic smile as I carried Hikari upstairs. I walked faster, heat rushing to my face. I made sure to lock the door behind me, dumping Hikari on the bed and running to the bathroom. I locked it, too.

I splashed my face with cold water multiple times, adding soap to the mix. I stopped after it got in my right eye, forming a ring of red around the orange iris. I ended up sitting in the floor and cradling my head.

I froze at a knock, having unintentionally been waiting for it. "Go away," I mumbled pathetically.

"Fine, Jun," Hikari's sleepy voice replied.

I actually thought she'd left by the time the lock clicked and she entered, holding one of her hair pins. She stumbled to plop beside me. I reached out a hand to balance her, but didn't remove it fast enough.

"Come to bed, Jun. It's cold in there." I flinched – Hikari normally liked the cold.

"We haven't slept together since we were twelve." I really didn't want to argue, but it felt like taking advantage of her when her mind wasn't working properly. The only reason we'd stopped in the first place was she learned about . . . I don't want to think about that, either.

"Oh, I trust you now. I was a paranoid bitch back then."

I sighed, wanting to go to sleep already. I was too exhausted to be excited about bringing that connection back with Hikari. "I liked you back then."

"And you don't like me now?" Her eyes dimmed, showing her disappointment.

"No," I said bluntly. "You're making me be the responsible one."

And with that I stood and changed in my pajamas, not caring. Hikari hadn't seen me nude for three years, and she probably wouldn't remember it tomorrow, anyway. I crawled into bed without a word, and she swiftly followed, hesitant about snuggling close to me.

I fell asleep before reacting, only thinking: _The liar. She's warm._

. . .

Hikari brushed back the sleeping boy's bangs, not resisting the goofy smile that came to her face. _He's cute when he can't talk. Now I see what those girls were whistling at. _

"Sweet, clueless Jun." She laughed, leaning forward to plant a peck on his forehead. Seeing the peaceful look on his face, she realized how tired she herself was.

Closing her eyes, she imagined tomorrow's raid. All she had left to do was prove herself to Looker, and here she was: halfway through it.

. . .

_Back to Jun's POV_

I woke to the whispering of someone failing to be quiet. Hikari sighed, coming over to the bed. I was rushing to smooth down my hair and look presentable for the spy.

"Congratulations, Looker. You woke up the heaviest sleeper I know. How the heck do you manage stakeouts?" Looker rolled his eyes and took a sip of strongly-smelling coffee. Hikari chuckled and helped me with my hair, yanking a comb out of nowhere.

I tried to appear sulky as she brushed my bangs, but it was hard to mask the enjoyment. This was yet another thing we hadn't done since we were twelve.

"What're you doing here?" I'd momentarily forgotten Looker was in my room, acting as if it were nothing.

"Retrieving Hikari, of course. You treated her hangover well, boy. You'd be a nice asset."

I scooted away from Hikari and stared, shocked, at the man. "Are you kidding?" I rounded on my friend. "Did you let him in?"

Hikari held up her hands innocently. "No, I slept through the knocking. I was pretty tired. Looker knows how to pick locks, if nothing else."

"So you just came in and helped yourself to my coffee . . . and how are you not passed out or having a major headache or something? I'm no hangover expert, but I know being fine isn't right." I poked her temple, confused as Empoleon when it came to Hearthome Contests.

"Have I proved myself, Looker? You owe me a hundred Poké." Looker shrugged and handed Hikari the money, which she took gratefully. She winked at him happily.

She turned to me and returned to my side on the bed. "Looker told me I had to prove myself before I joined him in a dangerous mission. He said to fool someone who knew me well into thinking I was drunk. I was actually aiming for Lucas, because he would have been easier to trick, but you came along first. I'm sorry."

I hadn't heard a word after 'dangerous mission.' "What are you guys planning?"

"I told you, Jun. We're going on a stakeout."

. . .

_Hikari's POV_

"It's not like you to lie." I started as Looker spoke, but couldn't act surprised at his words.

"I was protecting him. You don't understand . . . Jun is oblivious to the bad in this world. He never stops running, never stops to look around him. He doesn't know about Team Galactic; he doesn't know about what they do. If he did, he'd be farther in than I am. And I don't want that." I took a deep breath, amazed at my passionate speech. _It's all true, too._

I aimed a glare at the building towering above me. _I'm coming for you, Cyrus. You better prepare your Pokémon._

I had just tossed Infernape's Pokéball when a voice mumbled: "This doesn't look like a stakeout. More like an invasion."

I clenched my fists and cursed his persistence. "So? Jun, you don't need involved in this."

He smirked, calling out Empoleon. The giant Pokémon stood behind him like a bodyguard, enhancing Jun's own smallness. "Someone has to take the place of the responsible one, and I'm not sure I trust _you_ with it anymore."

I glanced back at Looker, offering a small smile. He was tapping his foot impatiently, quite like Jun. "Go on ahead. Leave the door open."

Looker nodded and left without a word. I took a step closer to Jun, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. His expression told me he knew what would happen next. I was about to disappoint him – not for the first time.

"I can look out for myself, Hikari. You don't have to protect me _all _the time." His amber eyes were dim, their normal fire faded. He cocked his head at Empoleon. "I have a bodyguard now." I laughed and reached across Jun to scratch the massive Pokémon's chest. It cooed.

"Your 'bodyguard' is like a giant teddy bear. Soft and cuddly." I punched his arm playfully, and a little twinkle appeared in Jun's irises. Normally this would be where he challenged me.

I was startled when my friend didn't answer. He just stared at the ground, waiting for the final "no." I exhaled and brought it faithfully, in a form I hoped would encourage him.

"We need someone to stand guard. You said you had a bodyguard: why don't you put him and yourself to work?"

Jun met my gaze, a sneer forming. "_You_ . . . expect _me_ . . . to sit outside?"

I looked away first, slightly intimidated by his stifled anger. "Not sit – feel free to stand. It might actually help you look tougher."

He didn't laugh at my attempted joke, tilting his head back to eye Empoleon. "What do you say, buddy?" I couldn't see that look on his face, but it made Empoleon nod.

Blaze came forward, scowling at the three of us. _We need to go. I can feel a crowd growing inside – I'm getting claustrophobia from here._

Jun waited, his face unemotional, blank. "I'll be back in no time." I ran a few steps, feeling his eyes on my back, before turning around and waving.

He didn't return it, sunset eyes cold.

. . .

After an hour of wrong turns, boring battles, and finally finding a Card Key. It took another thirty minutes before I realized I had to leave the building and enter on the other side.

I was careful to avoid Jun, but he had left his post. _Probably got bored and went on to Pastoria. _

_ Do not worry about the boy, _Blaze interrupted, _his Pokemon are strong enough to protect him from others . . . and himself._

"When did you start speaking like a poet?"

. . .

My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness of the top floor. Blaze actually laughed, clenching his fists. _This is where the action starts – I can feel it!_

"Oh, so navigating your way through this building wasn't exciting enough for you?" Something shuffled behind me, and I blinked at a defeated Grunt. He was curled into a tight ball, crying. I cocked an eyebrow and followed Blaze onward.

I unlocked the final door with a swipe of a card, stepping through to face Cyrus.

A few moves later and Blaze was celebrating an amazing battle, while I watched Cyrus's face. Unlike his fellow members, he kept calm and didn't even flinch.

"You do not understand the cause." His voice was deep and smooth. "This world is imperfect, yet you protect it like you enjoy being here. Do you not want a perfect world, with no sorrow or pain?"

I glanced back at Blaze, winking. He smiled at me, encouraging as always. I took a step closer to Cyrus, standing on tiptoe so my nose was just below his. He looked down on me, eyes wide in shock. I traced my fingers against his uniform, easing them up to his neck. I heard something stumble behind me.

"You mean a world without Pokémon." I paced back and slapped him. "Now tell me where the Lake Pokémon are!" He fingered his face, back to unemotional.

"I would have told you without violence. They are in the next room. Go through the portal and you'll be there." He shoved something into my palm, and I glanced down at it. "Take this. I have no use for it." The boss of Team Galactic strode away, leaving me dazed.

Blaze warned me, but I didn't need it. "So you finally broke your cover."

His response didn't make me turn, but it still caused a wince: "I was worried about you."

"I came here for the Pokémon, Jun. For the Pokémon that chose us." I could feel Mesprit's pain, every second it increased my urge to cry.

"They carry guns, Hikari. The last one you defeated, he nearly pointed one at you. _Nearly._"

My head snapped up. That was why the Grunt was crying. _He would have killed me . . . _I lost my internal battle and faced Jun. He gasped at my appearance, while Blaze stared at me with sad blue eyes. "Why'd you come out? You could have followed me to the end and I never would have known."

Jun scoffed, but didn't contradict me. "You shocked me, Hikari. I thought you were going to . . ." Instead of finishing the sentence, he ran a hand through his bangs and scowled bitterly.

I laughed mockingly. "You thought I'd kiss him?" I could've said a lot more, but Jun raced forward and pulled me off my feet. I tolerated his embrace, trying to ignore my pumping heart.

He pushed himself back and held me at arm's length, eyes twinkling like they used to. "My first kiss is saved for someone already," I uttered, not thinking. "I wouldn't waste it on someone ten years older than me and evil."

I felt like kicking myself when his reply was dull: "Lucas is a lucky guy."

I shook my head and walked away, knowing I puzzled him with my last words. "You're stupid, Jun."

. . .

_Jun's POV_

And I watched her leave, wondering what had been behind the insult. Disappointment seeped into me, and I pondered absent if I'd just missed an opportunity of some sort.

3 3 3


End file.
